


The Voice of the Voiceless

by Animefangirl1221, Sora Matasuki (TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid)



Series: Voice, Heart, Keeper [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Wingfic, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multi-Crossover, Post Kingdom Hearts III, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Speculation, Wingfic, most likely fic to be jossed by canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid/pseuds/Sora%20Matasuki
Summary: After the final battle between the Thirteen Darknesses and the Defenders of Light, Riku thought that the peace would last forever.But Darkness exists in tandem with the Light and Sora can't run from his secrets forever, especially when a homicidal and deluded 'Dark Lord' is bound and determined to gain the secrets of the Worlds' Hearts.Kairi just wishes that her boys would stop leaving her behind, dammit.





	The Voice of the Voiceless

_The sky was dark and crackling with energy. Dark purple clouds swirled overhead; the core of Kingdom Hearts exposed once again. It was the perfect atmosphere for what was to hopefully be the final battle._

_The Heartless, the Nobodies, the Unversed - everything that could possibly come at them was charging through the rubble at the Thirteen Darkness’ command. Those who could fight fought with a ferocity that was only born out of the knowledge that if they lost here, they would lose everything._  

***

Seventeen year old Shukumei Sora let out a groan as he stretched out in his desk chair. His arms reached high above his head as he tried to get the kinks out of his spine that had sprung up after spending hours trying to wrap his brain around the remedial homework he had been assigned.

Spending almost three years out kicking Heartless butt really took a chunk out of your education. It was honestly starting to drive Sora nuts! The teachers were merciless when it came to assigning homework and reprimanding him when he got the problems wrong. Seriously, couldn’t he get a bit of slack?

 _“Wow, still going at it, huh Mr. Keyblade.”_ A soft lilting voice said behind him.

Sora to let out a startled squawk when he turned too fast to see who was in the room with him and fell out of his chair. The sigils on his back twinged painfully, a phantom of what would have happened if he truly let his wings out.

The intangible form of Ventus let out a laugh, leaning against the wall leading to Sora’s closet. _“And here I thought you were supposed to be a war hardened hero.”_ A playful smirk dancing on his lips.

“Ven! Aren’t you supposed to be with Aqua and Terra right now? What are you doing here still!” Sora scolded his friend and once resident of his heart from his position on the hardwood floor. “And besides! You caught me off guard!”

Ventus shrugged, _“If that’s what you want to think.”_  His form coalescing into his white heart as it swirled over to be by Sora’s elbow in a shimmery trail of white sparkles. The man stuck in a child’s body popped back into see through existence as Sora rolled himself into a sitting position.

 _“I was bored and it’s technically still dark out so I can get away with sleeping in a bit longer.”_ He said with another smirk.  

Sora let out a groan and shot Ventus an frustrated glare. “Yeah well you can’t help me with math so you’d better just go to sleep for real. You know your body doesn’t rest when you’re like this!”

 _“Uh- yes, it does.”_ Ventus protested, grin wide on his face as he poked an intangible finger to Sora’s cheek, somehow still making a slight depression in the skin.

Sora batted the see through hand away and then let out a groan as Ven messed up his already messy hair. “Ugh! You’re no help at all! You’re just distracting me and this is due on Monday!”

Ventus glanced over at the calendar. _“But it’s Saturday. You have all of Sunday to complete it._ ”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Sora shouted louder than he meant to.

“...Sora? Is everything alright?” The very groggy voice of Sora’s mother drifted up from the kitchen.

Sora’s eyes widened. “Oh no. It’s five am, isn’t it?” He asked Ventus. Ventus glanced at the clock and shrugged, nodding, he didn’t show much concern for the current situation at hand.

Sora let out a groan and flops back on the floor. “My mom sounded like she hadn’t even had her morning cup of tea yet.” There was a long pause. “...I need a coffee.”

Ventus blinked down at Sora who had dramatically flopped an arm over his red rimmed eyes. _“But you don’t drink coffee, it makes you sick.”_

“Well, I do _now_!” Sora shouts a little quieter, sitting up and staring at Ventus.

“Sora no.”

“Sora _YES_.” Sora gets up and storms towards the stairwell.

Ventus follows him like the disembodied ghost he was. “Sora, no…”

“I have a date today and I am NOT going to look like I came out of Halloween Town!” Sora pauses at the top of the stairs and turns around to point at Ventus. “... _again_!”

Ventus lets out a snort. _“Your funeral, I guess_.”

 

Sora retched into the toilet bowl not ten minutes later.

“ _I told you_.” Ventus said, nonchalantly examining his fingernails for any dirt as he perched up on the sink.

“Bluargh - shut. Up. Bluuuuhgh - I feel so grooooss.”

_“Seriously, why did you think this was a good idea?”_

“All nighters suck.”

 _“Yeah, but coffee makes things suck worse. Stick to an energy drink next time; the purple ones don’t make you sick._ ” Ventus pointed out, sighing as he got up from the sink. _“Anyways, I can feel Aqua trying to wake me up for breakfast so I gotta go.”_

And with that Ventus’ form swirled into his heart and then the heart let out a puff of white smoke and disappeared. Sora stared at the sink and then let out a groan as another wave of nausea hit him.

***

A still slightly green Sora slid into his chair at the breakfast table just as his mom, Hinae, placed a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of him. Two links of sausage bounced against the stack of pancakes as they rolled to a stop.

“Sora, dear, why do you insist on trying to drink that horrid sludge like your father does?” she asked as she set a cup of peppermint tea infront of him. “You know it makes you ill.”

Sora glanced back up at her with an odd expression on his face. “That’s kinda funny, a friend said that to me too.”

Hinae went back to clattering around the kitchen, white wings fluttering in the small space . “Sounds like a smart friend.”

Sora takes a sip of his peppermint tea. “More like a smartass.” He mutters.

The clattering in the kitchen paused. “What was that, honey?”

Sora’s eyes grew wide and he deepened his draw of tea. “Uh, nothing mom! He’s a great friend!”

“Uh huh, that’s what I _thought_ you said.”

Sora dug into his food with nervous gusto. “Yeeeup!”

A knock came from the front door, causing Sora to jump. Sora’s mother dried her hands on a towel.

“I wonder who that could be. Sora, were you expecting anyone?”

Sora swallowed his bite of eggs. “It might be Riku or Kairi but we aren’t meeting up until later this morning.”

Hinae let out a thoughtful hum and walked over to the front door. “Coming!”

Sora leaned out around his chair, straining to see who it was that was at their door at seven am.

“Oh, good morning, Shukumei-san!” A very familiar voice drifted in from behind Hinae’s form.

A vibrant red blush crept up Sora’s neck and spread up his ears and covering his face as his mouth dropped open.

“Oh, Riku you know you can call me Hinae - you’re practically family at this point!”

Sora shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and stood up, draining the last bit of his tea. He speedwalked over to where his mom was chatting up his boyfriend and squeezed past her.

“Hi Riku! Bye mom! I’ll be back by midnight!” Sora rambled, grabbing his things and giving her a peck on the cheek as he hurried passed.

Hinae blinked at Riku and Sora. “Oh alright.” She hummed before noticing the flowers Riku was holding. “Riku, who are those Daisies for? They’re quite lovely.”

Before Sora could do anything Riku carefully said, “They’re for Sora. I saw them on the way here and thought of him.”

“Oh.” Hinae said sounding a bit startled as her wings stirred a bit behind her. She then smiled the best she could before continuing on. “Well they are really quite lovely.” She gave Sora a secret look, “Sora dear, why would Riku give you flowers?”

Sora blushed even deeper. He sputtered as he tried to think of a plausible explanation but couldn’t. In the end he just shoved Riku out of the door and shouted, “Bye mom!” And then almost as an afterthought,“I’m bi!” He squeaked and shut the door on her slowly realizing face.

Riku stared at Sora, black wings unfurling from their tucked in position in his shock. “...Did you just come out to your mom?”

Sora stared back at Riku before putting his head in his hands, his white wings flaring to life from the seals on his back. “Oh no! I did! I have to go back and explain-”

“Nope.” Riku said, catching Sora by the collar and shoving the flowers into his hands. “You are spending the day with me and Kairi. You can explain to her later when you actually have your words.”

“But! But I has words now!” Sora protested as Riku guided him away to the beachfront.

“I know, buddy. I know. C’mon let’s go get Kairi.”

“...Okay.” Sora said, resigning himself to his fate.

***

Kairi was already at the pier by the time the two boys got to the beach, her pink tinted white wings out in full display in the morning sunlight.

“Hey guys!” She called to her boys, waving cheerfully.

Sora ducked his burning face into the bouquet of daisies that Riku had given him and gave a tiny wave back as his wings fluttered. Riku waved, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he gave Sora a supportive side hug.

Kairi zoned in on the motion. She glanced between Sora and Riku and then narrowed her eyes. “What did Sora do?”

Sora buried his face further into the flowers. “Icmot.” Came his muffled reply.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. “What?” She glanced at Riku for a proper explanation.

Riku carded his hand through Sora’s brown hair, a soft smile on his lips. “Do you want me to handle it?” He asked. Sora nodded into the flowers.

“He accidentally came out to his mom this morning as we were leaving.” Riku explained.

Kairi’s eyes widened, a small smile growing on her lips. “Oh! How did she take it? Good, I hope?”

Sora glanced up from the flowers, a daisy petal sticking to his cheek. “...We ran away before we could find out.”

Riku squeezed Sora’s side, arm sliding from his shoulder to his waist. “Correction: _he_ ran away and dragged me along in his panic.”

Sora pouted up at Riku. “You said we should get to Kairi!”

“And you were obviously panicking.” Riku said flatly with a playful undertone.

Sora’s pout deepened, wings fluttering at his back. Riku smirked and then swooped in to steal a kiss from Sora, making him squeak in surprise before melting. It only lasted a second but it made Sora feel so much better.

Kairi playfully pouted up at her two boys. “Don’t I get kisses too?” She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Riku leaned back and grinned down at his two most treasured people in the world and grabbed Kairi’s wrist, pulling her into the mix. They all fell to the sand, giggling, Riku pulling both close to him and making sure there would be no crushed wings on the way down.

***

The sun blazed gloriously across the ocean water, making the horizon seem as if it were on fire. Riku sighed with a content grin, his arms wrapping around the waists of both Kairi and Sora as they all snuggled together and watched the sun make its descent into the night from the comfort of their tree.

“It’s so beautiful.” Kairi said softly, her feet bare and sandy.

Riku let out a lazy hum, extremely contented with his situation at the moment.

Sora glanced over at Kairi. “Hey, hey Kairi.”

Kairi looked away from the sunset. “Yeah?”

“You know what’s even more beautiful?”

“Yeah?” Sora gave her a mischievous look. “Oh- wait I know!”

“It’s Riku!” They both chorused, making Riku sputter and blush beat red.

Both Kairi and Sora started to giggle, reaching up to kiss Riku on his burning cheeks.

Still giggling, Sora jumped off of the tree, stretching. “I hate to say this but I need to get home and finish up my math homework.”

Riku raised his eyebrow. “Isn’t that due on Monday?”

Sora shrugged. “Yeah, but if I don’t get it done _now_ , will I ever?”

Kairi and Riku both looked at each other. “No.”

Sora pointed at them. “Exactly!”

Riku and Kairi hopped off the tree and joined him in the sand.

“I can take you back in a few minutes if you want to wait.” Riku said, gently taking Sora’s hand in his.

“Nope.” Sora said, popping the ‘p’. “I can get home on my own. You take Kairi home instead.”

Riku grinned a bit. “Alright, just make sure not to get kidnapped again.” He said in a teasing tone.

Sora spluttered. “That was only once! I can handle myself fine now!”

Riku chuckled, kissing the back of Sora’s hand. “I know you can.” He said, letting go.

Sora grinned, darting into Riku’s space and pecking him on the lips before darting over to Kairi and doing the same to her. “I love you guys! I’ll see you both tomorrow!”

Both Riku and Kairi shared a dopey grin. “Yeah…”

Sora turned around and ran back towards where their boats were tied up. Riku reached over and intertwined his fingers with Kairi’s as they watched their boyfriend run up the beach.

Suddenly Riku frowned. “...why do I feel like we should stop him?” He murmured.

Kairi determinedly shook her head. “He’ll be fine.” But the frown on her face bespoke of her own unease.

“C’mon, I think it’s time for us to head back too.” Riku suggested.

“Yeah.” Kairi responded as she linked their arms together in the waning sunlight.

They walked hand in hand as the last rays of the setting sun shone against their figures, casting long shadows on the sand. These were the moments that they all learned to appreciate and hold close. It was these moments of comfortable peace that they had finally been able to have and enjoy after the long battles and the war. Especially since they started their relationship after their final battle in the long waging war.

 

_It had been a terrible fight that they all just managed to survive. As soon as the battlefield had cleared and things had settled down, Riku had gone to find Sora and Kairi. He was desperate to find the both of them, his heart aching to find them in the aftermath of the destruction._

_“Sora! Kairi!” Riku calls out. His strong voice cracked with uncertainty and desperation. A tiny movement caught his eye as he passed through a deeply carved ravine. “Sora?!” He called, hope seeping into his voice._

_Sora’s head pops up from the rim of a crater. “Here.” Sora called out weakly._

_Riku rushed to his side and cast a quick ‘curaga’ spell. The green light illuminated the deep gashes and broken bones that Sora sustained from fighting someone, or something. His beautiful white wings covered in blood and broken in several places. The spell slowly activated and Riku can feel the magical energy draining from him to heal Sora._

_“Where’s Kairi?” Sora asked in a lethargic voice._

_“I found you before I found her.” Riku pulled Sora into his arms, gently supporting Sora’s neck and head. “I’ll find her later, right now I need to get you to the others.”_

_“No.” Sora protested, trying to get purchase on Riku’s armor. “I want to find her too.”_

_Riku sighed defeatedly. “Alright we’ll look for her as we head back to base.”_

_Sora smiled and nodded. Riku’s heart warmed at the sight._

_Carefully, Riku gathered Sora up into his arms and moved to find Kairi and possibly the others. As the spell progressed Sora becomes more and more groggy and unresponsive to the outside world. He weakly clung to Riku in an attempt to stay awake long enough to see Kairi._

_“Are you ok? Are you in pain anywhere?” Riku asked, shifting the arm under Sora’s wings to get a better hold on the smaller brunet._

_Sora nodded again, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. “‘M’fine, let’s find Kairi. I wanna go to sleep.” He leans his head on Riku’s shoulder._

_“Alright, we’ll find her quickly. Then we’re getting you back to the tower.”_

_Sora closed his eyes briefly before struggling to them open again. “Okay.”_

 

Riku was pulled out of his memories by Kairi. At first he didn’t understand but when he looked at her face he saw worry and the beginnings of terror. Kairi glanced up at Riku before returning to her staring and pointed. Riku followed her finger to look a little ways ahead. What he saw made his eyes go wide as his heart clenched in his chest.

The first sign of something being wrong was the disturbances in the sand by the docks, looking far to similar to when Riku and Sora would compete to see who had the best magical spell combination with their swordplay. Crystalized sand turned to glass, and a frayed rope that look like it had caught fire instead of being untied.

Riku let go of Kairi’s hand to go inspect the sand where the obvious spell marks were. He crouched down and picked up a larger chunk of glass. It was clear and smooth, meaning sun magic had been used to make it. Not too far away from the sun magic scorch marks, there were darker, thicker patches of glass.

 _Moon magic._ Riku thought. Even though the darker glass looked much more sturdy it broke apart like brittle spun sugar. Riku rose from his crouch, sandy glass sliding out between his fingers as he surveyed the battlefield.

“RIKU!” Kairi screamed from farther ahead. Riku’s pulse quickened as he hurried over to her side, his wings were ruffled yet ramrod straight as he looked for any sign of trouble.

“What is it?” Riku called as he ran towards her.

“It’s his lucky charm that I made him…” She whispered, pointing down at the sand. With a whispered command, Riku lit his hand on fire and bent down to more closely examine what remained of that special charm.

“Kairi…” He lifted up the fragments to peer more closely at them. “...There’s blood on this.”

And then the world swirled around him, the white of sand melding with the dark of the ocean. 

***

_Warm laughter - a smile from Kairi - a kiss from Riku - saying goodbye as the hunt for the boat ensued - black figures that wore masks emulating the faces of death - shadowy darkness oozing out in waves of_ wrong _._

_The Keyblade appeared at the sense of its master’s need and distress at the approaching darkness, its wielder getting into a battle ready stance before coming to a realization and starting to run, dodging and blocking their bolts of magic with the Keyblade in hand._

_“What do you want from me!”_

_The masks may have been expressionless but it was obvious they were smirking. “The Dark Lord requires the knowledge you have of the power of the Worlds’ Hearts.”_

_There was stillness, then fury. “I’ll_ never _tell you or your ‘Dark Lord’!” The normally gentle boy snarled, white wings puffing out in agitation as he dodged another barrage of spells._

 _A lurch of ground and a sickening spin as the world melded together in disorienting blurs and suddenly they are all fighting in a cave. Sora is on the ground, gasping in pain, blood_ plip-plip-plip-ing _onto stone sickeningly. His wings, glorious and full lay broken beneath his weight._

_“Give up boy.” Came a frighteningly gentle whisper._

_“No. I’ll never give up! I’ll never give you what you want!”_

_A mere stick pointed at his throat menacingly._

_“I’d watch what you say_ boy _.” A trickle of blood ran down the point the stick was touching Sora’s neck, a small cut appearing and causing him to flinch._

 _Sora’s eyes darted to the side and then back up, glaring defiantly with that familiar determined glint. “Do what you want, you’ll_ never _get it -_ CONFUTO _!”_

_The charm shattered._

_Everything went black._

***

“Riku!” Kairi shook him, his head lolling uncomfortably from the movement.

All at once, Riku’s consciousness surged back, making him inhale sharply.

“K-Kairi.” he gripped her wrist, his pupils blown wide from the backlash of whatever had just happened. Dread and confusion spun around and around in his head. A pounding headache starting to form. “Kairi, we need to contact King Mickey!”

“Riku? What? Why…” There was obvious confusion in her voice and actions. “You don’t mean…” There was a dawning horror on her face as she stitched the pieces of information together.

Riku’s vision swam, making him groan. “They took.. Sora… They want… Knowledge… Sora knows…” His head swam and spun, the pounding in his head growing more painful as his mouth dries. He swallows heavily, staggering to his feet as he clung to Kairi - both sets of their wings held aloft for added balance.

Riku begins again, despite the growing fuzziness in his head. “They took him because… because he knows about the Hearts…” He groans again, and sinks to his knees as they crumple under his weight. Vertigo causes his vision to swim and black spots to emerge.

“Riku!” Kairi cried out as Riku collapsed onto the sand.

“Kairi… please… Get the King okay? We need to find… him.” Riku struggled to stay awake, he had to find Sora, he wouldn’t lose him again.

He looks up at Kairi, the sounds of her voice and the world around him have gone silent. He can tell that she’s screaming for him but he just wants to go to sleep. Finally, the darkness swallows his consciousness up, leaving him stranded in a void.

***

_In the chaos, no one saw Sora slip out of sight, drawn to the source of everything they were fighting to protect…_


End file.
